


lobotomy

by ivv



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Domestic Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Infantilism, Lobotomy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivv/pseuds/ivv
Summary: «Давай же, хотя бы ради приличия сделай вид, что тебе не наплевать на собственного племянника, хотя бы на секунду заставь меня сомневаться в правильности моего решения», - думал Тони, провожая Мэй из своего кабинета. Но этого не произошло: женщина не вскрикнула, не вскочила с места, не заволновалась, не сказала, что не хотела бы подвергать племянника даже минимальному риску, не попросила Доктора Старка непременно быть немного более аккуратным, чем с остальными пациентами. Мэй дала Тони полное право погружаться в собственный омут тёмных мыслей - тех, которые ни один психиатр не мог иметь по отношению к другому человеку, тем более к собственному пациенту... Но Тони, Тони имел их в избытке, они роились в его черепной коробке, словно осы в своём гнезде, и своим ужасно громким жужжанием они заглушали любой остаток благочестия и здравого смысла, что ещё оставались у него.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 67





	lobotomy

_\- Что беспокоит вашего племянника, Миссис Паркер? - женщина средних лет, явно нервничающая: она не переставала судорожно впиваться пальцами в края уже потускневшей фотографии, похоже, того самого племянника. И каким же милым мальчиком он был—_  
_\- Он... Его мысли, его... Предпочтения настораживают меня, доктор._  
_\- Предпочтения?_  
_\- Предпочтения, - повторила женщина, неуверенно кивнув головой, - Мне кажется, они граничат с бредом, с шизофренией... Они греховны! - голос Мэй приобрёл истеричные нотки в конце, но она смогла остаться сравнительно спокойной._  
_\- И именно поэтому вы привели его на процедуру лоботомии ко мне?_  
_\- Сейчас у нас некоторые финансовые трудности, и двадцать пять долларов—_  
_\- Двадцать пять?_  
_\- М-моя подруга, Маргарет, столкнулась с похожей проблемой, и вы помогли её сыну..._  
_\- Конечно, конечно... Миссис Паркер, я хотел бы провести несколько сеансов психотерапии с вашим племянником, прежде чем переходить к такому ответственному шагу, как лоботомия. Не волнуйтесь, вам не придётся платить за это - я действительно хочу помочь милому Мистеру Паркеру. Как и любой заблудшей душе._

Питер Паркер собственной персоной, с его глазами оленя, ослеплённого светом фар, бархатистыми на вид щеками, розовеющими от одного только взгляда на Тони, и аккуратно уложенными гелем кудрями - конечно, они выглядели бы намного лучше после бессонной ночи со Старком, небрежно раскиданные по подушке в беспорядке—

\- Что вас беспокоит, Мистер Паркер? - мужчина наклонился ближе, откладывая свой блокнот, в который он записывал пометки о пациентах, на ручку кресла.  
\- М-моя тётя—, - _когда он нервничает, он заикается. Очаровательно._  
\- Твоя тётушка уже рассказала мне о своих переживаниях по поводу тебя, а сегодня, милый, - Тони не мог не обратить внимания на то, как зрачки мальчика расширились, когда его назвали ласковым именем. Похоже, он любит похвалу... Ему это подходит, - я хочу услышать о том, что думаешь ты. Расскажи мне о тех... Предпочтениях, о которых Миссис Паркер так беспокоится, - парень покраснел ещё больше, его взволнованный взгляд переметнулся в угол комнаты, осанка выпрямилась, а пальцы стали перебирать низ обветшалого - но явно лучшего и, возможно, единственного - пиджака. _Тони смог бы купить ему десяток лучших костюмов, мог бы удостовериться, что одежда сидит на мальчике действительно хорошо, а не провисает в тех местах, где должна плотно прилегать к телу— Может, пиджак сидит так плохо из-за того, что Питер недоедает? Старк мог бы позаботиться о нём намного лучше._

\- Я— Думаю, с глубокого детства я не интересовался д-девочками, и сначала Мэй думала, что это н-нормально - мальчики играют с мальчиками, девочки - с девочками, вот только... - Питер сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить намного более дрожащим голосом, - я был н-не против играть с девочками...  
\- Но тебе нравились мальчики? - взгляд подростка снова переметнулся на Тони - он приоткрыл свой рот, словно хотел сказать что-то, но тут же закрыл, - ты гей, Питер?

Мужчина приблизился к сидящему напротив его парню ещё немного, с удовольствием наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице. Юный Мистер Паркер был настоящим подарком - с его яркими эмоциями, которые он не умел скрывать, с его милым личиком и кротким нравом...

\- П-простите?  
\- Ты гей, Питер? Тебе нравятся парни.  
\- Я не—  
\- Тебе нечего бояться, мой мальчик, - тяжёлая рука Тони легла на колено младшего парня, заставляя того чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на месте, - я не буду осуждать тебя. Ты страдаешь, но не по своей воле. Творец сделал тебя таким, это твоё испытание - тот крест, что ты должен нести на себе, - Старк выждал паузу в пару секунд, удостоверяясь, что его слова произвели нужный эффект на мальчика, - но я не считаю, что это справедливо. Твоя душа чиста, Питер, ведь ты так стараешься, борешься с искушением... Я не хочу тебя наказывать, как твоя тётушка, - парня пробила мелкая дрожь, он нервно сглотнул, - мой долг - помогать заблудшим душам, а не заставлять таких невинных мальчиков, как ты, страдать.  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе, Питер?

Питер неуверенно кивнул, неосознанно подаваясь ближе и доверчиво заглядывая в ласковые глаза психиатра.  
Конечно, он хотел помощи от этого мужественного, интригующего, красивого и доброго мужчины.

Раньше он видел такого мужчину только раз. Его учитель английского в средней школе, Мистер Пайнз, был похож на Доктора Старка. Он относился к Питеру с добротой, даже с любовью - хвалил за успехи в его предмете, говорил, что его сочинения - лучшие в классе... Он был красивым мужчиной. Ему было около тридцати, у него были чарующие серые глаза и уложенные гелем волосы. Питер не помнил о нём слишком много, но он помнил, что когда его привязанность к учителю стала слишком очевидной, Мэй ударила его ремнём покойного дяди - пятнадцать раз по рукам, за то, что «наверняка прикасался к мужчине своими грязными ручонками». Несколько ударов пришлось на голову мальчика. Кажется, у него даже остался шрам, но волосы закрывали его.

_На ремне Бена была бляха - большая и тяжёлая, с красивым, детальным изображением волка выгравированном на ней. Питер не знал, почему именно волк, но в детстве любил рассматривать гравировку, ощупывать её своими маленькими пальчиками..._

Когда эта бляха попадала на незащищенную кожу мальчика, было больнее всего.

\- Питер? - обеспокоенный голос доктора вытянул парня из его размышлений, - всё в порядке? Постарайся не отвлекаться, ладно? Я хочу узнать о тебе больше, чтобы понять, можно ли помочь тебе... Менее радикальным методом.  
\- Пр-простите, Доктор Старк. Я постараюсь не отвлекаться...  
\- Может, расскажешь, о чём ты думал только что? Кажется, это беспокоит тебя. Боже, ты весь дрожишь—, - мужчина взял руку Питера в обе свои руки. Его карие глаза непрерывно смотрели на Паркера, а сам мальчик не мог оторвать от них взгляда. Он не мог даже сделать вдох, будто боялся, что нарушит момент, будто его лёгкие перевязали ниткой, и кислород больше никогда не поступит в них—

Руки доктора плавно переместились от вспотевшей ладони парня до его запястья, огрубевшего от - работы? - пальцы мягко поглаживали тонкую кожу, сквозь которую виднелась каждая голубые венка, пронизывающая тело Питера, и, казалось, все они пульсировали, отзываясь на прикосновения Старка—

\- ...твой пульс, Питер. Ты нервничаешь? Чего же ты боишься, мой мальчик? Я не буду делать тебе уколов, - усмехнулся мужчина, и конечно, он всего лишь проверял пульс своего пациента, всего лишь удостоверился в том, что Питера что-то беспокоит...  
\- Я— кхм, я в порядке, Доктор. Простите.

* * *

_\- Почему ты не можешь быть как все другие дети?! За что мне это наказание, Господи! - громкие рыдания продолжали вырываться из груди женщины, когда она почти театрально бросилась в кресло. Она спрятала своё лицо руками, не желая даже взглянуть на испуганного ребёнка, вжавшегося в дальный угол комнаты._

_Питер закусил губу, стараясь не издавать звуков, чтобы не рассердить Мэй ещё сильнее. Его руки почти непроизвольно зажали рот, чтобы заглушить любые всхлипы, которые могли вырваться оттуда, и новая волна боли снова накрыла его с головой._

_Жгучее чувство стыда, отчаяния и страха затмило здравый смысл, и вот уже мальчик оказался возле того кресла, в котором полулежала изнеможённая женщина:_  
_\- Прости! Прошу, пожалуйста, М-Мэй, я исправлюсь, я не буду больше, прости, прости—, - мальчик попытался дотронуться до неё, получить её снисхождение - или даже прощение—_

_Вспышка ярости в глазах, лицо, искривлённое в гримасе отвращения, и удар по лицу, заставивший Питера упасть и отползти назад, прижимая исполосованные ладони к пылающей щеке. Его отбрасывают от себя, как назойливого бездомного щенка, что ластится к людям, надеясь на ласку или угощение, но получающего только пинок в живот и унижения._

_\- Не смей прикасаться ко мне, не смей даже подходить ко мне, дьявольское ты отродье, ты— Ты испортил мне жизнь! Тебя повесили мне на шею, как чёртову обузу, и после того, что я для тебя сделала - дала тебе кров и еду, любовь— Вырастила тебя, ты смеешь!.. Убирайся, убирайся с глаз моих, не толкай меня на величайший грех, я готова убить тебя!_

_Питер в ужасе выбегает из гостиной. Закрывается в своей комнате и плачет, пока не начинает задыхаться, а после, когда слёз уже не остаётся, лежит, прислушиваясь к гудящей пустоте в своей черепной коробке._

\- Как успехи, Доктор? - голос Мэй донёсся до Питера сквозь щель в приоткрытой двери между приёмной и кабинетом, в котором и проходили сеансы его психотерапии.  
\- Замечательно. Замечательный молодой человек, я уверен, ещё несколько сеансов, и—  
\- У нас нет времени на «ещё несколько сеансов», Доктор Старк! Понимаете, каково мне смотреть на него каждый день, и думать— Хм, о том, как ему тяжело?  
\- Конечно, Миссис Паркер. Конечно. Давайте поступим вот как - я проведу с ним ещё два сеанса психотерапии, и если я не увижу значимого прогресса—  
\- Прекрасно, Доктор, прекрасно! А пока... Скажите, он... Он не... Не приставал к вам? - ладони Питера непроизвольно сжались в кулак. Он как можно сильнее закусил нижнюю губу, ведь она уже начала предательски дрожать - Доктор Старк наверняка возненавидит его, когда узнает—  
\- Приставал? - подросток мог буквально видеть, как бровь Старка скептически изогнулась, _чёрт_ , - что вы имеете в виду? Такие случаи уже имели место быть? Он ничего не рассказывал об этом, - Питер тихо выругался. Теперь Доктор посчитает его не только психом, но и лгуном!  
\- Д-да, один раз—  
\- Подождите, кажется, вы плохо закрыли дверь. Позвольте, я—, - Тони закрыл дверь до конца, и теперь Питер бы не смог услышать разговор в кабинете, не подслушивая специально. Нет, до этого он был невольным свидетелем, жертвой невнимательности его тётушки - ему ведь приказали сидеть тут, в приёмной, и не отходить от своего места ни на миллиметр... Он не стал бы подслушивать специально. Даже если любопытство и скрежещущее чувство тревоги в его душе буквально разъедают его изнутри - нет, хватало и того, что он - придурок и лжец.

_Питер сжимает глаза и позволяет горячим слезам стекать по его щекам._

* * *

Тони говорит об этом.

Конечно он хочет поговорить об этом - он ведь психиатр, копошиться в мозгах таких психов, как Питер - его работа.

\- Итак, Питер, - начинает мужчина, поправляя свой блокнот, который в этот раз лежал прямо на его колене, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Хорошо, Доктор. Я чувствую себя хорошо, - что-то в глубине души мальчика будто оборвалось, когда он увидел, что его психиатр нахмурился.  
\- Питер, мой мальчик, - мужчина подался немного ближе, - мне нужно, чтобы ты был честным со мной, чтобы мы получили результат. Твои синяки под глазами и то, как воспалены твои глаза, совсем не говорят о том, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, - парень в ужасе взметнул свои руки к лицу, ощупывая его. Неужели всё было так плохо?  
\- П-простите, Доктор, я— Я плохо сплю. _Я плачу, пока не засну, а потом просыпаюсь от каждого шороха, думая, что это Мэй_ , - мужчина что-то черкнул в блокноте, кивая головой.  
\- Нарушения сна... Ты ведь не против того, чтобы я делал небольшие пометки? Мне нужно знать, какое лечение подойдёт тебе лучше всего, возможно ли будет отделаться, скажем, медикаментами... И будет легче, если все симптомы будут записаны.

Питер покачал головой и внезапно покраснел:  
\- Вам совсем не обязательно объяснять мне всё, как ребёнку, Доктор Старк. Я ведь всё понимаю, - мужчина поднял голову от своих записей и улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, Питер. Извини, если обидел тебя, - несмотря на то, что Тони едва ли выглядел так, будто он действительно боялся обидеть своего пациента - как будто он знал, что Пит не рассердится на то, что иногда Старк ведёт себя с ним, как с ребёнком - но перед ним так редко извинялись— В последний раз, кажется, это сделал Бен. Почти прямо перед тем, как—

\- Питер? Я действительно так обидел тебя? Боже, прости— Вот, возьми салфетку, - прекрасно, никчёмный ты мальчишка, теперь ты заставил Доктора Старка волноваться!

\- Н-нет, простите, Доктор, это вовсе не из-за вас, п-просто— Простите, - Питер взял одну из предложенных салфеток, только чтобы тут же скомкать и начать перебирать её пальцами. Тони сделал ещё одну пометку в блокноте, сразу же отложив его после.  
\- Это ведь не из-за меня?  
\- Н-нет...  
\- Тогда из-за чего?  
\- Д-доктор Старк...  
\- Да, Питер?  
\- П-пожалуйста, я— Я не готов об этом говорить. Простите.  
\- Всё в порядке, Питер. Ты можешь не говорить, если тебе некомфортно. Я могу помочь тебе как-нибудь ещё? Принести воды, например?

Пауза, длинной в двадцать секунд. Янтарные глаза Тони, дрожащие руки Питера—

\- Да. Я д-думаю, да.  
\- Да? Хорошо. Смелее, мой мальчик, скажи мне.  
\- М-можно... Вы не могли бы меня обнять, Доктор? - за неловкой просьбой последовала пауза, растянувшаяся на несколько секунд, и смутившийся мальчик тут же добавил, - э-это обычно успокаивало меня... Физический контакт.  
\- Обнять? Психиатры не— Ладно, иди сюда, Питер. Ну же? Я сделаю исключение. Только для тебя.  
\- П-правда?..  
\- Конечно. Ты будешь моим особенным мальчиком, хм? Ну же, иди ко мне.

_Тони сдерживал себя изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда он увидел, насколько удивлённым выглядел его пациент._  
_Как психиатр, он поступал неправильно. Непрофессионально, отвратительно, аморально, и, в конце концов, нельзя было просто воспользоваться тем, какой Питер уязвимый, хрупкий и— С ним нужно быть осторожней. Мальчик совсем не болен, и единственное, что Старку стоило бы сделать с ним - провести терапию и помочь осознать тот факт, что проблема не в нём._

_Не он виновник смерти родителей и дяди, не он виновник истерии единственного живого родственника, не он виновен в том, что любит мужчин... Но это не то, что от него хотели, и далеко не то, чего хотел он._

_Зачем позволять Питеру страдать дальше? Жить с его ужасной тётей, терпеть побои и крики— Зачем заставлять несчастную женщину волноваться? У Тони была панацея, лекарство от здоровья, и он был готов поделиться им со своим юным пациентом. Ему не терпелось показать ему, какой может быть жизнь, когда тебя ничего не беспокоит, когда в твоей голове покой и умиротворение, когда ты живёшь, наслаждаясь жизнью, а не забивая свой очаровательный мозг лишними проблемами. Ведь это его работа._

\- В-вы уверены?..  
\- Питер, - мужчина похлопал по своим коленям, - помочь тебе - моя единственная цель, и если я могу успокоить тебя, почему бы этого не сделать? Ну же, мой мальчик, не бойся, - похоже, ласковое обращение сделало своё дело - парень неуверенно поднялся со своего места, потоптался на месте пару секунд и сделал первый шаг вперёд.

_Тони невольно облизнул губы. Дрожащее от страха и предвкушения существо медленно подходило всё ближе - маленькими шагами мальчик шёл на негнущихся ногах к поджидающему его мужчине... А тот мог поклясться, что вдруг понял, что чувствует себя как лев, притаившийся в высокой траве - он словно поджидает наивную, большеглазую антилопу, что даже не догадывается о том, что вот-вот попадёт в пасть своего убийцы._

\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Тони, когда Питер, наконец, сел к нему на колени; он не пропустил дрожи, которая пробежалась по телу мальчика после похвалы.

_\- Открытая лоботомия, лоботомия инъекцией жидкости, лоботомия с ампутацией префронтальной части головного мозга, трансорбитальная лоботомия, лоботомия по стандартам Ваттса... Она, правда, стоит куда дороже, так как оперировать по методу Ваттса на порядок сложнее._  
_\- И... Какую же— Какую вы посоветуете для Питера?_  
_\- Для этого нам необходимо провести обследование. Понимаете ли, правильно сделанная лоботомия - это минимум риска и, как правило, прекрасный результат. Но существуют и исключения из правил, люди, которые остались без результатов или получили лишь значительное улучшение своего состояния, но не излечились полностью. Какой-то процент людей, безусловно, умирает—_  
_\- Ах!_  
_\- Как умирают и от гриппа, и в руках опытных хирургов._

_\- Миссис Паркер, взгляните-ка на эту диаграмму: на ней показано, что из двадцати пациентов двенадцать полностью выздоровели, ещё пять получили значительные улучшения своего состояния, и всего двое из них не получили результата вовсе._  
_\- А ещё один?_  
_\- Его состояние, к сожалению, ухудшилось. Такое тоже случается, и вам следует знать об этом. Любое вмешательство - тем более нейрохирургическое - опасно и непредсказуемо. Но вам не стоит беспокоиться: я позабочусь о вашем племяннике. Я отлично позабочусь о нём._  
_\- Ох, доктор, словами не передать, как я благодарна вам—_

_«Давай же, хотя бы ради приличия сделай вид, что тебе не наплевать на собственного племянника, хотя бы на секунду заставь меня сомневаться в правильности моего решения», - думал Тони, провожая Мэй из своего кабинета. Но этого не произошло: женщина не вскрикнула, не вскочила с места, не заволновалась, не сказала, что не хотела бы подвергать племянника даже минимальному риску, не попросила Доктора Старка непременно быть немного более аккуратным, чем с остальными пациентами, не положила ещё несколько долларов на его стол, неловко улыбаясь, как это делало подавляющее большинство трясущихся от страха и неизвестности матерей._

Вместо этого она позволила помочь накинуть на свои плечи обветшалое пальто, вежливо улыбнулась и тихо сказала: «Спасибо, Доктор, до встречи», и вышла из кабинета Старка, стуча каблуками по паркету.

Мэй дала Тони полное право погружаться в собственный омут тёмных мыслей - тех, которые ни один психиатр не мог иметь по отношению к другому человеку, тем более к собственному пациенту... Но Тони, Тони имел их в избытке, они роились в его черепной коробке, словно осы в своём гнезде, и своим ужасно громким жужжанием они заглушали любой остаток благочестия и здравого смысла, что ещё оставался у него.


End file.
